Reins
by Phoenix'sSoul
Summary: You know this came to mind when I was thinking about stress. Lot's of people deal with it in many ways, and I wondered just what our favorite fashionista pony would do to relieve hers. Well I do hope you all enjoy.


Phoenix's Soul: Here we go I do believe this is my first smut for MLP:Friendship is Magic. I will go ahead and say this upfront that this is a humanoid fanfic. I hope yall enjoy this wonderfully delicious bit of erotic literature. I don't own MLP in anyway what so ever.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Handing over the reins

She stepped over the threshold into the lobby of her favorite salon. Rarity looked around as she finished tying the belt of her coat around her waist. She smiled as she walked up to the counter to pay for her finished works.

"My, Miss Rarity don't you look wonderful," Aloe said with a smile as she rang up the charges.

"Oh, yes," Rarity said stretching her arms a little. "You and your sister always do such wonderful work."

"Oh my goodness!" Rarity squeaked as she saw the clock on the wall behind the counter. "Is that the time?!"

"Yes," Aloe said nodding with a smile. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh I'm late!"

Rarity accepted her receipt and ran out the door. Her heels clicking on the tile floor as she moved. She tossed her purse unceremoniously onto the passenger seat as she climbed into her car. Turning over the engine she threw it into reverse and drove off rapidly in the direction of Sweet Apple Acres.

After several minutes of fast paced driving and praying she didn't get a ticket she pulled onto the dirt road that lead to the farm house. As she pulled up to the house she saw BigMac's work truck parked out front. She turned the engine off and got out grabbing her purse from the front seat and walked around to the trunk to get her bag. She trotted up the front steps and to the door. She opened it softly and looked around the front of the house. Sighing that no one was home she entered and made her way up the stairs.

Upon reaching the landing she stopped and looked at the door she knew so well. Stepping in front of it she placed her hand over her heart to feeling the rapid beating. Taking a steadying breath she lightly knocked on the door before opening it. She stepped inside the dark room and closed the door softly behind her. She set her purse and bag down before starting to untie the belt around her waist.

"Yer late," she stiffened at the sound of that country accent.

"I...I..know I'm sorry," she stammered as she finished undoing her belt and pulled her coat off and placed it upon her bag. "I was at the salon. I wanted to look nice for you."

"Ya know yer s'posed to ask before going to the spa."

"I know," Rarity said softly looking down at her feet.

She had worn a dress she had finished a few months ago, but had year to wear. It was a deep purple that hugged her curves tightly. She placed her hands together in front of her and smiled a little.

"I just wanted to be as pretty as possible for you. I know you like it when I'm pretty."

"I like it when ya ask my permission," her mentor said rising from the bed.

"I know bu," before Rarity try to explain she felt the sting of leather against her lips.

"Did I ask ya for an explanation?"

"No," she whimpered softly.

She shivered as she felt the tip of the riding crop run across her cheek, down her neck, to between her breasts the front of her dress giving ample room to show them off. She inhaled sharply at the feeling of her metnor's tongue on her skin.

"Nice dress."

"Do you like it?" Rarity asked her heart racing a little. "I was hoping you would."

"Strip."

"Of course," Rarity said nodding as she reached back to unzip her dress.

"I said strip!"

She had been going slowly, but jumped when her mentor barked at her. She felt her mentor's rough fingers shove her own hands aside and grab hold of the zipper. She whinced as the sound of ripping fabric filled the room. Her mentor had roughly pulled the zipper down to remove the dress and ripped the fabric.

"When I tell you strip I don't mean slowly," her mentor whispered in her ear as the dress fell to her ankles.

She was trembling. Knowing she couldn't say anything about the dress or she'd be punished. She nodded slowly keeping her eyes down looking at her feet. She felt her mentor's roung fingers slide across her back down her thigh then up to her stomach.

"Such soft skin."

"I know."

"You wore my favorite."

She smiled at the chuckle in her mentor's voice. She knew her mentor was partial to her pink lace panties. Her breath caught in her throat at the feeling of rough fingers between her thighs.

"So wet."

"I know," Rarity gasped as she felt those rough fingers rub her warmth through the delicate fabric.

"For me?"

"Yes!"

Her whole body jerked as her panties were roughly pulled down her legs. She wobbled a little in her heels as she allowed her mentor to move the torn dress and wet panties away. She felt her cheeks burn with blush as she stood naked in the dark room. She didn't know what was going to happen next.

"I think I'm in the mood for a pony ride," her mentor said standing up beside her and softly rubbed the tip of the riding crop against her soft rear.

"What?" Rarity asked before jumping at the pain of the crop whipping her rear.

"I said a pony ride."

"Ok, ok, ok, ok," Rarity whimpered softly.

She rubbed her rear as she watched her mentor walk over to a dresser against the wall and open a drawer. She heard the sound of metal clinking and the soft flapping of leather as things were being pulled out. She wondered what this was going to be. They'd never done this pony ride before.

"Here we go," her mentor chuckled whipping something across her face.

"What?" Rarity asked blinking. "What is that?"

"Why yer tail a' course," her mentor said tapping a long hard plastic object against her cheek.

"My tail?" Rarity asked looking at the plastic piece with long strands of hair sticking out of the end. "But how's it supposed to stay in place? You took off my panties."

"Oh I think you know," her mentor chuckled tapping her still stinging rear with the riding crop. "Why don't you go ahead and lube it up."

"But," she gagged a little as the plastic end was pushed into her mouth.

She sucked on the plastic making sure to get it nice and wet. She coughed a little when the plastic was finally pulled from her mouth. She tried to catch her breath before she felt the riding crop tap against her knees.

"Go on pretty pony," her mentor chuckled. "All fours."

Rarity obeyed getting down onto her knees then leaned forward until she could put her hands on the soft carpet. She jumped and whimpered as the crop hit her soft rear again. She complied to the silent demand and stuck her rear further up into the air. She moaned, screwing her eyes shut tight as she felt the plastic end of her tail pressing against her pucker. She moaned louder as the plastic slowly entered her.

"Getting wetter," that soft chuckling voice said as the plastic entered all the way in.

"Oooooh," Rarity groaned as she felt herself holding the tail inside. "Aaaaah!"

"Ponies don't sound like that," her mentor said as the crop struck her rear again.

"Nnnneeiiiggggh," Rarity got out as she riggled on her hands and knees.

"That's my little pony. Now time for your bridle."

Before Rarity could even ask the taste of plastic filled her mouth. She felt her tongue pressing agaisnt the ball gag. She hated these things, but with it jamed into her mouth she couldn't protest. She felt a leather collar placed around her kneck and felt long leather straps rest on her back.

"Such a pretty pony I have," her mentor chuckled.

Rarity shivered as she felt those rough hands roam her body. She did her best to make horse noises as those hands checked over her body. Even though they were rough she enjoyed the way her body felt at those touches. Oh what she wouldn't give to always have those hands on her all of the time. Suddenly the hands were gone, just as she was was about to look around she felt the tapping on her rear.

The shiver that ran down her spine was both anticipation and nervse. She was always awed by the size of that thing. She watched as her mentor moved around behind her. She groaned as she felt that hard member rub against her warm wetness. She wiggled her hips begging for it.

"Oh such a naughty pony."

Rarity did her best to neigh through her bridle wanting it. She moaned as she felt that hard member slide into her. That hard length sliding in and out of her was heavenly. Those long deep thrusts pounded into her harder and harder. She made noises of pleasure against her gag as she felt her first climax already coming.

Her body shook with waves of passion as her climax hit hard. She slowly started to lower herself to the floor when she felt a tug at her neck. The collar around her neck was pulling against her weight. She had to force herself back up lest she choke.

"This ride ain't over my pretty little pony," her mentor chuckled.

Rarity moaned as she felt that hard member begin to pound her again. It took everything she had to keep herself up so that collar wouldn't choke her to death. Her breasts started to hurt as they bounced with each hard thrust. The sound of their naked flesh smacking against each other filled the room along with the grunts of her mentor with each thrust.

It was much longer this time, but soon she felt another climax building. She wanted it, craved it so much right now. She began bucking her hips to match each thrust.

"Oh we've got ourselves a wild one! Let's see if we can break ya!"

Rarity neighed loudly against her gag in response. She bucked harder against each thrust. As more minutes passed she felt it growing. Her climax was almost there. Her head snapped back as it came washing over her full force. Her moan of pleasure was strangled by the gag. This time there was no avoiding it, she slumped forward onto the floor. Thankfully her mentor had let go of the reins.

She laid on the ground trying to breath deeply through her nose when she felt those rough hands working on the gag. As soon as the ball gag was out of her mouth a large amount of drool that she hadn't been able to swallow poured out of her mouth. She panted as the collar was removed from her neck. She let out a soft breathless neigh as the tail was slowly pulled out of her pucker.

She could not bring herself to lift her head off the floor to look around as she heard the sounds of movement. Soon a pair of strong arms lifted her up off the floor. She could barely wrap her arms around the neck of her mentor as she was carried over to the bed. She sighed as she felt the soft matress under her. Another sigh escaped her lips as she felt those strong arms around around her waist and a soft kiss on her neck.

"How's my pretty pony?"

"Mmmmm," Rarity moaned softly pressing her back against the soft flesh of her mentor. "That was wonderful, Applejack."

"Glad you liked it," she said with a chuckle and another kiss on the back of Rarity's neck. "Sorry about the dress."

"Oh it's alright, darling," Rarity said turning over to smile at Applejack. "I can fix it later. You were just doing what you do."

Rarity leaned forward and rested her head against Applejack's breasts. They were smaller than her own, but they were oh so warm right now. Applejack's rough hands ran up and down the soft skin of Rarity's back.

"I do so enjoy these sessions," Rarity whispered softly against Applejack's breasts. "I can't begin to imagine how crazy I'd be without you."

"Probably as crazy as you were that night I slapped you," Applejack answered with a laugh. "In fact that's what got us started on these little sessions huh?"

"Yes I think so," Rarity said with a giggle and kissed one of Applejack's breasts. "Applejack, dear, are you sure you don't need resiprocation?"

"Rarity," Applejack said with that stern voice she used during their sessions. "I've told you before I don't need that. I'm fine with how things are."  
Rarity started to suck on one of her nipples, but stopped when Applejack swatted her rear hard.

"Ok, ok, ok," Rarity giggled. "Thank you again, darling."

"No problem, Sugarcube," Applejack said kissing Rarity's forhead. "I keep telling you it's enough for me to know that we're keeping your stress down."

"I know," Rarity said lifting her head a little. "By the way I saw your brother's truck out front. He's can't hear us can he?"

"Oh probably not," Applejack said yawning a little. "Him and Cheerilee don't really pay attention to anything else when they're spending time together."

"Cheerilee is here?" Rarity asked in shock.

"Where do you think I got the tail from?" Applejack giggled.

"NO!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoenix's Soul: Well there you go. I do hope that you all enjoyed reading this. I know it's been in my head for awhile now. So I was glad to finally sit down and type it up. I do hope you liked the twist I did there. Bet y'all were thinking it was Bigmac she was with. "Until the Next Chapter"


End file.
